This application relates to a device to permit easy installation and upgrading of a building""s utilities including phone, tv, and electrical as well as computer networking among others.
In the 21st century era of advanced information management, people are subjected to reduced work space in the form of a work station, the need to network computers, increase phone line capacity, not just for businesses but for upscale homes as well. Office managers as well as business men and women at home, all want to upgrade the utilities in one or more rooms with a minimum of interruption and mess to the room where the upgrades are to take place.
This invention solves this dilemma by creating a mechanism for improvement to alarm systems, computer networks, phone line access, the provision of additional electrical outlets, tv and cable, all of which can be added at any point in time once a wall has been subjected to the device of this invention.
A major benefit that is obtained by the use of the device of this invention is the fact that the addition of the new utility access points, such as AC outlets or TV jacks etc., can be achieved under the guise of inchold workinch, a classification term used by the building departments of cities and towns to signify that the drywall is already in position prior to the addition of the new utility access points be they cable, sound, AC, etc. This is true even for new construction, as no cutouts need be left by the dry wall installers for occupation by electrical boxes. This is true, since the electrical boxes are placed within the device of this invention, after the drywall is complete.
The electrician need not worry about recessed boxes being accidentally covered over by sheet rock, and the sheet rock crew need not worry about making cutouts for the electrician. Each trade does its entire job sequentially, rather than in a rotating fashion.
The installation of the device of this invention will provide the building owner with the ability to accommodate the increased need for technology by permitting the incorporation of new technology such as computer networking, as well as providing a mode for greater space density by the addition of more phone and electrical outlets in a low cost efficient manner in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
While applicant believes the device of this invention to be new useful and unobvious, a brief search of possible prior art yielded the following United States patents:
None of these patents either singly or in combination anticipates the device of this invention, nor is the invention to be deemed obvious from any or more of these patents taken together.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.